Sammy n' Bells
by rebeccaroberts123
Summary: Bella is Sam's girlfriend. They met at Stanford and fell in love. He lives in Cali. with her and only goes with Dean when he is absolutely needed. Sam promised Bella he would never be a hunter. Everything is perfect...until Dean decides to visit one Christmas and ruins everything (as usual). Great story, bad summary. RATED M FOR LEMONS LATER ON.
1. Prologue

**Bella's POV**

**A/N: Hello all. So, I wrote a Dean/Bella story, so I had to write a Sam/Bella story. So here it is, the prologue for Sam n' Bells.**

I looked at Dean.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

I looked at Sam.

"Sam, what's he talking about?"

"Dean..." Sam said in a warning tone.

"Sam's a hunter." Dean said.

I dropped the plate that was in my hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

I turned to Sam.

"You've been lying too me this entire time!?" I screamed.

"Bella, no...it's not like that." Sam said.

"I can't believe you, Sam!" I screamed.

I looked up at him, my vision blurred by tears.

"I thought you loved me, you promised me that you'd never lie to me." I whimpered.

"Bella, I was protecting you." Sam said.

"Bullshit!" I shouted.

I took the ring off my finger and threw it at him.

"We're done, Sam!" I shouted.

I turned and went to walk the stairs.

Sam grabbed my arm.

I spun around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

**A/N: I hoped you all loved it, I'm really looking forward to writing this, so until next time. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll. So, here's the first, short chapter of Sammy n' Bells.**

**Bella's POV**

I felt a pair of lips lightly kissing up my neck and smiled.

"Mm…that feels, really good." I said.

Sam chuckled as he bit my earlobe lightly.

"Good morning." He whispered.

I rolled over and smiled at him.

"Hey handsome." I said.

He smirked.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

I blushed.

We sat there for a few minutes, chatting.

Sam sighed.

"I guess we should get going, huh?" Sam said.

I sighed.

"I guess so." I said.

I got out of bed and stretched.

I pulled on my robe and headed down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee.

A little while later, while I sat at the table, reading, Sam came down the stairs.

"Bye." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye babe." I said.

I made myself breakfast before heading back upstairs to get a shower.

**XxSammyn'BellsXx**

I came out of the mall with a smile on my face and three bags on each arm.

My cell started ringing in my pocket and I somehow fished it out.

"Hello?" I answered.

'_Hey Babe.'_

"Hi honey, what's up?"

'_Just wanted to let you know, I made reservations at your favorite restaurant.' _Sam said.

I smiled.

"Really!" I squealed.

He chuckled.

'_Yep, be ready by seven and I'll pick you up.'_

"Thanks babe." I said  
"Listen, I gotta go. See you at seven, kay?"

'_Alright, I love you.'_

"Love you too." I said.

**XxSammyn'BellsXx**

Sam and I sat at the center table in my favorite restaurant.

"Sam, are you sure you can afford this?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"There's nothing too expensive for my girl." He said as he tapped my chin.

I blushed and looked down.

I was eating my dinner when Sam said my name.

I looked up at him with a mouth full of linguini.

He laughed.

I smirked as I slurped the rest of the noodles in my mouth.

"Bella, you know we've been dating a while…right?" He asked.

I sat down my fork.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"And you know that I love you...right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well…I-"

I cut him off.

"Sam…are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Actually, I'm doing the exact opposite." He said.

He stood up out of his chair.

"Sam, what the hell are you…" I trailed off once he got down on his knee.

The whole restaurant came to a standstill.

"Isabella Marie Swan…you are the most spectacular woman I've ever met." He said.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black ring box.

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me be with you for the rest of my life?" He said.

I looked into his eyes.

Tears sprang into my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled and pulled my hands away from my mouth.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" I said.

Sam stood up and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger.

Sam bent down and pressed his lips to mine as the restaurant cheered.

I pulled away with a smile.

"I love you Sam Winchester." I whispered.

**XxSammyn'BellsXx**

I woke up with a start when I heard a loud bang downstairs.

"Sam." I whispered.

He groaned and swatted at me.

"Sammy, I heard something." I whispered.

He didn't wake up.

I sighed as I got out of bed.

I quietly headed down the stairs.

I heard the fridge rattle as it opened.

I walked into the kitchen and found someone standing in front of the fridge, grabbing a beer.

I grabbed the flower pot from the counter, snuck over, and smashed it over the intruder's head.

"Sammy!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

I pointed to the now passed out intruder.

"Oh my God." He said as he flicked on the kitchen light.

"Oh my God, that's not who I think it is, is it?" I asked.

"Yep, it is." Sam said.

**A/N: So, any guess to who Bella knocked out? Leave your guesses in the reviews. Until next time. Ciao.**


End file.
